In the Dark It's Just Us
by Elma Trisara
Summary: Sirius find Ginny in the kitchen, they share a moment. One-shot.


**Like most people I don't own Harry Potter. Or In the Dark by Kate Miller-Heidke. But I recommend both. Something I did while tired and a little bored. Review if you want to.**

_In the darkness_

_In the dark_

_In the darkness_

_I can feel_

_My heart_

He was sick of the bickering, the snarky comments, everything. The Order was getting Sirius down, so he slipped away from the meeting. Never had anything to do with him anyway.

Sirius breathed in deep, and a delightful sent ran down the hall of his childhood home, coming for the kitchen. Curiosity aside, the dog was ravenous. He crept along quietly, to find the youngest Weasley frying something. By hand, of course, she was not of age. Sirius stood there awhile watching the young red-head flicker around. Different to her mother in the way, Ginerva Weasley was not flamboyant in her cooking, and was… timid almost, around the equipment, but she was graceful. She reminded Sirius of Lily.

If the girl knew he was there she didn't let on, just kept humming quietly. Not a tune Sirius was familiar with. Strangely Sirius allowed himself one of his rare smiles, giving it to the back of a, what? Fourteen year old girl? But Sirius imaged having a wife. Not Ginny, but a woman who loved him enough to just cook for him. It might be too late for Sirius to ever love again. He had once, but that was ripped away from him.

"Are you just gonna watch?" The girls voice wasn't annoyed, nothing of the sort, rather she seemed entertained. But she did not turn around. How did she know who it was?

"Perhaps" It wasn't cocky or rude, rather in a teasing manor.

"Hmm. Oh well. I'll have to eat this all on my own." Ginny sighed dramatically.

"Oh come now, I'm starved."

"Maybe there'll be scraps." So she knew. Of course she did. Everyone did. No secrets right?

She was humming again. No not quite, tiny quiet words were falling from her lips. A song. She was singing.

"What are you singing?" He asked walking over.

"Nothing important. Will you make sure the meat doesn't burn?" She glanced at him.

He nodded. Cooking the muggle way. Great. One look at the girl dicing vegetables and he was sold.

They worked well together. Like it was rehearsed or they'd been doing it for years. Sirius chuckled at the thought. Ginny was gobsmacked

"What?" She looked away quickly

"Nothing. I just didn't think you knew how to laugh. That's all." Ginny shrugged.

"I can laugh. I just haven't much… because… well…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, I know." Ginny smiled weakly.

Sirius laughed again. Something so simple it didn't really matter, but it was special to them. That's the way it was. Ginny's smile grew.

For some time the pair worked together on a meal. Not the group dinner. No that be too hard for a young learning girl and an old out-of-practice man. But they work own their own lunch. It was sweet. Had a stranger stumbled upon it, they would have presumed the two were in love. He made stupid jokes and she laughed, she fed him some sauce, and he told her she was beautiful, and she blushed. They moved in an almost choreographed form their hands and bodies brushing delicately. Ginny reached across from stove, Sirius lean forward to the bench, and they almost collided.

Then he kissed her.

She kissed back.

Again.

And again.

But they finished cooking, finished eating and departed, rarely ever uttering a word to each other again, like the day never happened, like neither was hurting.

_In the darkness_

_In the dark_

_In the darkness_

_I can feel_

_Your heart_

August 31st, the night before the children left for school Ginny approached Sirius.

"Do you wish it never happened?" She asked quietly.

"No I'm glad it did. I just…"

"I know. In the dark" Ginny murmured

"What?" It meant nothing to Sirius.

"That song I was singing. 'In the Dark' by a muggle woman. I heard it and couldn't get it out of my head." She smiled weakly.

They stood in silence for a while 'til Ginny began singing. Very softly, but beautifully.

He admired her. Her bravery, her beauty, her heart. But in truth he couldn't love her, be with her, and she knew that. That's why his heart broke when her mother called to the girl before him.

She kissed him on the cheek and whispered goodnight.

"In the dark, it's just us."

It was not the last time he ever saw her, but it was the last time they ever spoke.

_In the darkness_

_I can feel_

_Our heart_

A curse struck him. Sirius fell backwards. Ginerva Weasley's voice rung out in his ears, singing him to sleep. He never told her he

_loved_

her.


End file.
